


Meant to be

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x2 coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: How much of their lives does Chuck control? Another conversation between Cas and Dean with a very different ending.





	Meant to be

“Dean you asked what about all of this is real. We are,” the voice of Cas echoed in Dean’s head as the sounds of his steps bounced off the walls of the bunker hallway. The noise made his growing headache worse.  
The hunter slammed the door to his room behind him. He couldn’t even look at Castiel right now. Not after everything with Jack, the secrets Cas had kept. If he had known- His stomach churned. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat back down.

Dean threw himself down on his bed. It felt like he was always mad at Cas. They’d get along for a minute then something would happen, Cas would always do something that would mess things up or they’d get separated from each other.  
And now, now it was something Dean wasn’t sure he could forgive. But then should he? After all as he had told Cas, everything that they were was because of Chuck. Did he really have any choice in the matter? What did Chuck want out of him? Did he want him to forgive Cas? Would that be playing into his hands. Did he have any control over what he… what he felt towards Cas? Or were even those determined by Chuck?

Castiel sat in an empty, unused room in the bunker staring at the wall. Dean didn’t want to talk to him, and Sam was, well he was somewhere in the bunker.  
“Nothing about our lives is real,” Dean’s words played in his head over and over. Cas clenched his fists in his lap. Just when the angel thought that maybe that they could, he shook his head. He was clearly wrong. No matter what he did, how he tried to show Dean that he was more than a baby in a trenchcoat, that he could handle things, it always ended with his friend furious with him. And he knew, this time, Dean had every reason to be angry. Cas was angry too. He blinked, a tear slipping out. He stood up roughly wiping his tears away. That was enough. He would make Dean talk to him. He would fix this, he needed to fix this. These feelings were overwhelming and he needed to get them out. 

Dean heard his door open and knew. Cas…  
He refused to look toward the door. He didn’t know why the angel was here. Not after their conversation. He had made it pretty damn clear where things stood between them.  
“Dean,” Cas said stopping so that he was standing right next to Dean’s bed.  
Dean turned his head towards Cas, but didn’t say anything, allowing his face to express his feelings instead. 

“Dean,” Cas said again, ignoring the fury and pain radiating off his friend in favor of trying to get through to him as he had so many times before.  
Dean stared at him. “Why are you here Cas? I told you-“  
“Nothing about our lives is real,” Cas filled in. He shook his head. “That’s not true though.”  
Dean shot up, swinging his feet to the floor and standing up so he was standing face to face with Cas.  
“Yes it is,” he hissed into Cas’ face, breath skimming over the angel’s face.  
Cas’ hands shot out and grabbed Dean’s arms. Dean valiantly ignored the goosebumps that spread up and down his arms at the touch.  
Not real, echoed in his head.  
“We are real, Dean,” Cas said, almost as if he had heard his friend’s thoughts. “You and me. Our circumstances may have been dictated by Chuck, but we made our own choices within those circumstances,” he said.  
“Cas man,” Dean began trying to yank his arms away from Cas. He frowned when he couldn’t move and pushed down the little voice in the back of his head that made it very clear how he really felt about that.  
“Dean please,” Cas pleaded, oblivious to the thoughts in Dean’s head, “Chuck doesn’t decide what we do,” his voice went lower, “or what we feel.”  
“Cas,” Dean’s eyes caught on his. “How do we know that this isn’t what Chuck wanted,” his voice dropped to a whisper. 

“You never did believe you deserved to be saved,” Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s. 

Chuck swore. He overturned a table with a wave of his hand. He hated it when his characters did what they wanted. The mirror still showed Cas kissing Dean. Years. For years he had done everything in his power. Dean had clearly been a ladies’ man when he had met Cas. He had tried to hook him up with women. Hell there were times when Chuck had intervened and had Dean refer to Cas as his brother. He scowled at the mirror. Naomi had put Cas under mind control and ordered him to kill Dean. There had been a brief moment when Dean had almost told Cas, but no Chuck had intervened and changed it to “I need you.” Damn free will. It helped ease his work though, if he didn’t have to decide every word out of humans’ mouths though.  
Castiel and Dean were still kissing. Chuck scowled.  
This was not what he had intended between these two at all. He straightened up, a gleam in his eye. He could use it to his advantage though. Chuck chuckled when he thought of the deal Cas had made with the Empty. Perhaps this was meant to be after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept coming across a comment about Cas and Dean and how even despite the writers writing them as friends, their love is so powerful they're going against the writers' wishes. Considering Chuck is a good representative of the writers... well this was born. Plus that conversation in 15x2 was just so fitting.


End file.
